


In Trouble

by frogs_of_war



Series: Mass Breeding Event [3]
Category: Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Catboys, Children, College, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, University, Were-Creatures, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade thought being woken by a stranger after spending the night with a hot college guy was bad enough. But now he's pregnant and his mothers aren't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD's mothers are very unhappy that his been knocked up.

JD pulled a throw pillow against his belly. “Please, Mom, Mumsey.”

Why wouldn’t they just leave him alone?

“Do you know who the other parent is?” Mom would never say father as she was the one who’d ‘fathered’ him—at least as much as he was ‘mothering’ his kitten. Please let it be just one. He couldn’t deal with a litter right now.

“Of course he knows, don’t you, Jadey.” Mumsey always made his name sound like she was talking to a little kid. “Jadey isn’t one of those kind of boy.”

Mom raised her eyebrow. “What kind of boy would that be?”

Mumsey looked at her hands. “You know what I mean.”

Did they have to fight now? JD pulled his feet onto the couch and hugged his knees.

“It’s not him having sex that’s troubling me,” said Mom. “It’s the catnip. How could you take catnip before sex, JD? You knew you could get pregnant.”

Now that wasn’t fair. “What does catnip taste like?”

Mumsey looked away.

“It’s in the mint family,” Mom said slowly.

“Like peppermint? Is it eaten? drunk? smoked?”

Mom looked away and grinned. Mumsey frowned. “You weren’t anywhere with smoking!”

She had been super protective since she’d carried his brothers last year. Please let her go back to the laid-back woman JD knew and loved.

“He didn’t smoke it, otherwise we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I don’t know about the vapor.” Mom put her hand on Mumsey’s shoulder. “We didn’t experiment with that.”

“ _We_ were adults. Jadey’s still in high school!”

They were seniors in college when JD was born. He’d been planned—something about a wizard laying claim to her familiar and showing her power—but they hadn’t been sure exactly when he’d come.

Mom sat down on the coffee table—where she didn’t let JD or his brothers sit—and turned to him. “You probably ate it.”

“I only ate what everyone else did.”

“And what was that?”

“Movie popcorn, soda, and boxed candy.” Five weeks ago, the movie of the year came out and JD and his friends all planned to go. But the midnight showing was on a school night. JD had known his mothers would say no, so he’d gone to bed like normal and then snuck out the window. He’d had to leave his phone plugged into the outlet in the living room, so he couldn’t call anyone.

A long line wound around the building. His friends weren’t in line. He waited by a tree. People were being allowed in. His friends still weren’t there. But a group moved up beside him. They were from the university. And one was the really hot guy JD had seen when he visited the university about taking some of his high school credits there. He’d sat in on classes and drooled over the guy as he’d eaten lunch in the quad.

The beautiful guy recognized JD and asked him to join them. When J Danyal put his dark hand against JD’s back, JD’s body hummed.

“None of that could have been doctored.” Mom looked him over. “Where else were you all night?”

J Danyal had invited him back to campus for a party where he’d met some of the people he’d seen in his classes. He’d never get to make friends with them now. Part of his punishment was not getting to take any college classes.

“I just hung around. The moon was full and everything was beautiful.” It was more beautiful with J Danyal’s arms around him. J Danyal had invited him home and JD had been so hot and horny he hadn’t noticed that the bed was in a master suite of an apartment too nice for a college student to own until the other man… “I was in trouble anyway. I thought, how could staying out all night make it any worse?”

No one would have known if he’d gone home then. But the cold morning air from the cracked open window woke his brothers at dawn. Oops. He’d been grounded ever since.

Mom stared pointedly at his midsection. She could do this despite the pillow and legs in the way.

“But the boy you got in trouble with,” Mumsey asked. “Where did you met him?”

“He’s a student.”

Mumsey’s eyes lit. “At your school.”

JD lowered his cheek onto his knees. “At the university.”

Mom growled and paced the room. “He’s not a professor, is he? Because I’ll—”

“No! A freshman, I think, A sophomore at most. The party was for undergrads.”

“Party?” Mom sat on the arm of the couch. Another place the boys weren’t allowed to sit. Even in cat form.

“What was served there?” Mumsey moved to the the couch beside JD. She put a hand on his shoulder.

JD wiggled away. “Party stuff. Punch and finger food. It was almost over before I got there, so there wasn’t much left.”

Mom frowned. “Brownies?”

“There may have been brownies?” He and J Danyal had shared something chocolaty.

“Then the two of you did some intimate rolling around.” Mumsey grinned. “Who was he?”

“His name is JD just like me.”

Mom relaxed. “He shouldn’t be that hard to find. You weren’t the only one to get pregnant at that party.”

Mumsey smiled. “Twins maybe.”

JD bit his lip. “Wizards don’t react to catnip the way familiars do?”

“Correct.” Mom took a deep breath. “So some college boy took advantage of you.”

Mumsey sighed. “No happy ending.”

Of course not. It was JD’s life after all. “I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to.”

“Except eat catnip.” Mom was always annoyingly right.

“But he might not have known what was in it either.”

Mom stood up. “We’ll find him and ask.”

Mumsey leaned back on the couch. “He can’t be that hard to find.”

JD hoped he was. When they asked him what J Danyal looked like, he said dark hair, medium height, and a bright smile.

He didn’t say J Danyal’s dark hair was almost waist length or that his skin was golden and his dark eyes sparkled with intensity. That he was the same height at JD but came across as taller. That his smile was bigger for JD than for anyone else that night and that his lips had rubbed JD in all the right ways. That his hands were dexterous and he knew how to change JD back when the satisfaction of completed pleasure relaxed him into cat form.

And he didn’t tell how he’d woken up to a big, powerful hand petting him and a sultry voice speaking in low tones or J Danyal’s satisfied moan as the new man kissed him.

JD’s eyes had opened and the opulence of the house suddenly made sense. JD was carrying the kitten of a wizard who already had a familiar and lover.

An older, established one if his white hair meant anything.

JD had run all the way home, where he was promptly grounded, and he’d tried to think of that wonderful night as a dream until Mumsey had smelled his sheets today while putting them in the washer and somehow known.

He hadn’t even been sure. But his dreams of a hot boyfriend and a cute little kitten were over. He’d have to raise this kitten alone. Or with his mother’s help, which might be a great deal worse.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD finds a friend in the Dean.

JD hunched down in his chair. The adults were talking over him. Didn’t he have any say over where he went to school?

His principal nodded. “The university is better equipped to deal with familiar pregnancy and kittens.”

Mumsey rubbed JD’s shoulder. “That’s what we thought.”

JD moved away. He wasn’t a kitten anymore.

“But,” said Mom. “The university is where he got in trouble in the first place.”

The dean sighed. “Indeed. He is one of about a dozen, but—” He held up a hand. “That means we have a special program set up.”

“And, I hope, a program for keeping students off catnip.”

JD rolled his eyes. Knowledge was power here and familiars like him were clueless.

Mom and Mumsey agreed with the principal. They all had their own ideas. They’d never listen to him anyway.

The dean held up a hand. The other’s stopped their brainstorm. He looked at JD. “You have ideas?”

JD nodded and talked over his mothers who were trying to shush him. “I think we need to learn what catnip looks like, what it smells and tastes like. If I’d known what was in the brownies, I wouldn’t have eaten one.”

“My little kitten.” Mumsey teared up.

He moved away from her caress. He wouldn’t have eaten the brownies, but he still would have gone home with J Danyal. Even knowing about the white-haired guy.

The dean nodded. “Would you like to be one of our student representatives to the catnip commission?”

“No,” said Mumsey. 

“He needs to concentrate on his classes,” Mom said.

“Especially now.” A tear slid down Mumsey’s cheek. 

JD bit back a sigh. 

“For credit, of course.” The dean leaned back and made a peak with his fingers. “And JD, if you agree to come to our university, we can offer you a dorm room.”

“No!” Mom stood up.

“Jadey needs us now more than ever.” Mumsey reached for JD again. He leaned away from her.

The dean turned to JD. “Has anyone asked you if you wanted to attend our university?”

“I’ve sat through several classes. I was supposed to be enrolled in two.”

“He’s always been precocious.” Mom grinned at JD.

The principal nodded. “We’ve had a hard time keeping him occupied. He’s ahead of even our most advanced classes.”

The dean nodded. He’s probably read JD’s file before he arrived at the meeting. JD would have.

“Did you want to start now, or wait for the next semester?”

The adults talked over each other answering.

“JD?”

“I’d like to take those two classes I’m enrolled in this semester.”

Mom and the principal added their opinions.

“But I don’t think my mothers could handle me moving out right away.”

Mom got loud and Mumsey wept.

“Maybe after the semester ends.”

“But who will take care of the kitten?”

JD stood up. “I will.”

The dean smiled for the first time. “We have classes to help with that.”

“After the kitten comes.” Mom folded her arms.

“We went to those with JD.” Mumsey daubed her eyes. “But he has to live with us.”

The dean raised his eyebrow. “My opinion.”

He waited until the room quieted. 

“JD can take the classes he’s already enrolled in, plus the committee class. And take placement tests for classes next semester.”

The adults agreed, but the dean looked at JD. JD nodded.

Mom and Mumsey stopped at the door and talked to the principal. The dean held out his hand. “I look forward to working with you.”

JD shook his hand. He had at least one person on his side.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy, who looks like JD's one night stand's boyfriend, is everywhere on campus.

JD settled into his chair. His fellow students grinned his way. The one beside him leaned across the aisle. “Good to see you back.”

The student in front of him turned around. Nacio, wasn’t it? “I heard you got knocked up at the party. Like me.” Nacio put his hand on his belly. “At a litter a year, I’ll have a huge family by the time I graduate.”

“All by the same guy?” asked the girl beside him.

Nacio grinned and stuck out his tongue. “If I do that, my other boyfriend will get jealous.”

“Only two?” said the girl. “I was sure it would be three or four by now.”

Nacio blinked slowly. The girl rolled her eyes.

Two boyfriends? Maybe that’s what J Danyal wanted.

The class was fun and challenging. After it was over he gathered with the others in the hall and made plans to meet them right before the next class. 

Nacio walked JD to the room where the committee was meeting. JD mostly listened, but a few of his ideas made it as far as the white board and two were circled. 

He bounced out of the room with Nacio. A white-haired man looked up from a bench and watched him pass.

Nacio grinned. “That’s Sapulvado. He was a blue Maine coon, which I wasn’t aware existed.”

JD glanced back. “He’s not blue anymore.”

“No. A magic accident when he was sixteen. His mother hadn’t realized his dad was a wizard. A one-night-stand, like mine.” Nacio rubbed his belly. “But I got two—maybe three—boyfriend out of it, so I’m happy.”

He bounced down the hall.

“Sapulvado?”

“Oh. He was playing his violin.” Nacio mimed the action. “Losing himself in the music when all that magic attracted the wrong sort of attention and poof!” He threw his arms wide.   
“It was at a recital. Blood and smoke and chaos. People screaming.” 

“And that’s when he lost his color?” How did that even happen?

“Yeah. He’s just got blue points now, but his eyes are still bright green.”

JD had noticed his eyes.

“You’ll have to get the rest of it out of him.”

Like that was going to happen. JD looked back into the building. “How old is he?”

Nacio bounced down the stairs. “Sapulvado? Older than us. He graduated not too long ago. And I don’t know all the details, but word is it he can’t leave the university. Too dangerous.” Nacio grinned. “But you like dangerous.”

J Danyal stepped onto the path. “JD.”

“Spill next class.” Nacio bounced away.

J Danyal took JD’s bag. “I’m glad to see you again.”

JD was too, but…

Mom stepped out of her car. 

“I have to go.”

“You’ll be here tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” The distance to Mom decreased every second. But what was JD supposed to say? Did J Danyal know about the kitten? “Mom’s waiting.”

Oh no, would that make J Danyal think JD didn’t want to know him better? 

J Danyal grinned. “Lead the way.”

Have his mother meet his lover? If that’s what J Danyal was.

Mom frowned. 

J Danyal nodded to her and introduced himself without saying what he was—or wasn’t—to JD. He handed JD’s bag back. “See you tomorrow.”

JD wanted the hours to rush by—and not to move at all.

Mom didn’t say anything until they were halfway home. “Was that…?”

“Was that what?”

“Who. Was that…” She took a deep breath. “The boy who got you into trouble.”

JD had got himself into trouble. He stared out the window. She was making him feel like a kitten again. “And if he was?”

Mom pressed her lips together. 

At home the boys had just woken from their nap and they were making up for the hours of peace. Mumsey offered JD milk and cookies. “How was your day?”

JD shrugged.

Mom kissed Mumsey and hung her jacket up. “You know what we forgot to ask JD?”

Mumsey perked up.

“What he guessed his kitten will look like.”

Mumsey smiled. “A tabby like JD. You were so cute and tiny.”

“Or a Persian.”

That wasn’t how a familiar with only one familiar parent worked. He might have a Maine coon if Sapulvado fathered a kitten, but if he got with a Russian wizard, he wouldn’t end up with a Russian Blue.

Mumsey turned to JD and put her hands on her hips. “You got involved with one of those Persian wizards?”

“So powerful I could feel the crackle at twenty paces.”

Mumsey shook her head. “You know how we told you to watch out for those men. It’s said they have Djinn in their ancestry.”

“And how is that bad?” JD didn’t care whose J Danyal’s great-grandfather was. And almost every wizard JD had ever met cracked to some degree. That tingle up JD’s spine was because J Danyal was so attractive.

“They aren’t bad in and of themselves, but… You should stay away from them.”

JD wasn’t going to stay away from J Danyal no matter what his mothers said. He drank the last of his milk and left three cookies for his four brothers. They wouldn’t be following him upstairs for a while.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD runs away.

JD tossed his school bag on his bed. Homework. Maybe he shouldn’t put off moving to the dorms. If he called the dean and said he changed his mind, would the dean call his mothers? JD wanted a clean break. Once he was at the university, his mothers would have a harder time making him quit and move home.

What was this? Right inside the top of his bag was a paper. It hadn’t been there when he’d left the committee.

It read JDA and a phone number. JD sent a text: _My moms don_ _’t want me to go back to class. JD_

A moment later the text was returned: _I want you here_

Good. _They’re scared of you_

_You aren’t?_

JD wanted J Danyal’s hands on him again. _No. If I showed up, would the dean let me stay?_

_Let me check_

What should JD take with him? He didn’t need too many clothes. He’s outgrow these soon enough. His pants were too tight as it was. But he’d need a few outfits. And the jeans he’d just bought with a larger waist. His over-sized t-shirts? He’d probably want those. Were they clean?

He started a load of comfy clothes and opened his text book. He made himself do a line of math problems between checking his phone. He needed to charge it too. Now, so it wouldn’t be plugged in tonight when he left.

He finished his English and literature homework. Before he checked his phone. Seventy-nine percent would last him all night. He slipped it into his pocket and checked the dryer. Not quite dry.

He took the high school text books out of his bag and hid them under his desk. Why had he wasted time on that homework? He wasn’t going back. J Danyal still hadn’t replied. Keep busy.

He emptied his gym bag into the washer. He wouldn’t need these clothes. Or fit them for months to come.

Mumsey smiled. “It’s nice to see you helping around the house.”

He used to all the time. Before four little brothers made completing anything impossible.

“Help us get your brothers ready for bed.”

Yuck. But he followed her upstairs, left his clothes in his room, and held down his littlest brother. This one tried to get away more than the other three, but he was better at grooming himself. Plus the extra time meant someone else would have to do two. He went into the bathroom and hacked up hairballs. He preferred showers. He took one. It was longer than he planned because his brothers all decided they needed the bathroom and if he kept the door locked, they’d make the mess in their mothers’ bathroom. But then if he left tonight, he wouldn’t have to clean this bathroom.

He wrapped in a towel, got his clothes out of the dryer, and carried them to his bed before he checked his phone. The message was less than five minutes old. _I_ _’ve got you covered. So tonight?_

He gave his address.

_Found it. Anything else you need?_

_Just to pack._

_Text me when you’re ready._

That would depend on when his brothers fell asleep. _It might be late._

_I’ll be waiting._

JD rolled his clothes up tightly and stuffed them into the bags. He kept the door partly open. His mothers were reading his brothers good night stories. That would keep them busy for a while. He opened his window and lowered one bag down to the edge of the roof. The second bag was heavier. Maybe he should just let it fall. No. That would make noise and Mom would investigate.

He closed the window and looked around his room. What was he missing? He filled his jacket pockets with extra pencils and bus tickets and other things that would ease his way. Then he hung his jacket on the far corner of his bed so Mumsey wouldn’t take it downstairs and hang it in the closet. She was sure to notice how heavy it was.

Kittens mewed. He turned out the light and climbed into bed. The kitten’s night light was bright enough to see by. They came rushing in. He groaned and covered his head.

“You’re tired tonight?”

JD pulled back the covers and yawned loudly at Mom. “Yes I’m tired. Do you know how long they for take to settle down?”

“Maybe we should let you have your own room. I’m not sure I trust your brothers with a new kitten.”

Neither did JD. If he stayed, he’d probably lose the room he had since he was born and have to sleep in Mom’s office. Why hadn’t they bought a bigger house when they knew they were bringing four more kittens into the world?

Mom pursed her lips. JD knew what that face meant. He turned away and yawned. No, he wasn’t going to go downstairs and talk to her and Mumsey and be forced to promise to stay away from J Danyal and the university. He was running away, but he wasn’t breaking promises he hadn’t made.

Mom finally left.

The boys refused to settle down. They were very cat-like in their sleeping habits. Once they started school, they might be tired at night, but JD wouldn’t put it past them to stay up all night even then.

Mumsey came in. The boys asked to sleep with her. She kissed them all, but said no, Mom had to get up in the morning. JD had to get up too.

What seemed hours later, Mom came in and told the last two awake to behave. They quelled until she was downstairs again.

Mumsey returned. His littlest brother mewed plaintively at her. He wanted to sleep with his Mumsey. Mumsey wavered, but if she gave in, Mom would bring him back after he fell asleep, maybe when JD was trying to sneak out.

“I’ll take him.” He tucked his brother under his chin.

Mumsey smiled. “If you did that every night, they’d fall asleep faster.”

And who would get woken up with a kick to the face? Not Mom or Mumsey.

His brother was sleep before Mom did her nightly rounds to make sure the house was locked. When the last of the noises died down, JD sent a text: _Ready when you are_

_The car is on its way. ETA 5 minutes_

_You’re not coming?_

_Your mom would feel me from the street. I’m sending a friend._

The white-haired guy? Sapulvado?

JD got up slowly. His brother shifted, but didn’t wake up. He got dressed then opened the window quietly. One of his brothers meowed in his sleep. JD put the other three on his bed. With luck his mothers wouldn’t know he was missing until everyone was up. He and his brothers all had the same color fur.

He slipped out and closed the window behind him.

A car pulled up with three people inside. Nacio waved. One of the other men covered Nacio’s mouth. His boyfriend?

The other two guys were tall. They just reached up and grabbed the bags from the roof. “This is it?” one guy mouthed. JD nodded and passed down his jacket to Nacio. Jumping down would be easier as a cat, but it wasn’t practical to waste time getting redressed on the lawn.

They all ran to the car and the driver pulled away before they got their doors closed. As they drove around the corner JD sighed with relief.

Nacio grinned. “We made it. You’ll be in my room tonight. My boyfriends will just have to suffer without me.”

The driver snorted. The other guy laughed. “I, for one, have class tomorrow.”

“Hush,” Nacio patted the guy’s shoulder. “JD doesn’t need to hear of our exploits.”

“Or how most of the time it took us to get there after his text was putting our clothes back on?”

Nacio bopped the driver’s cheek. “None of that. He’ll learn in time.”

The guy in the passenger seat grabbed Nacio’s hand and kissed it.

Nacio sat back with a sigh.

JD wanted to be that happy.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD has a long talk with his lover's boyfriend

JD opened the door at the knock. Nacio was gone already. Something about breakfast always tasting better when eaten with his boyfriends. Nacio obviously wasn’t suffering morning sickness.

The man was Sapulvado. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

JD bit his lip. Did Sapulvado know J Danyal had knocked JD up?

He held out a tiny satchel. “This is supposed to counteract the effects of morning sickness.”

JD reached for it and stopped. “You know.”

“I guessed. J Danyal didn’t know what was in the brownie when he shared it with you.” Sapulvado held the satchel to JD’s cheek.

One breath and he felt better. “Thanks.”

Sapulvado grinned. He was so very handsome. But… “You don’t mind?”

“About the kitten? I repeat that _it_ wasn’t planned. Are you ready for the tour? I’ve been designated your guide.”   

“Because?”

“Because I was also sixteen when I moved to the university. It was also a rushed thing that upset my mother. My father… not so much. My mother had left her people when she married him and I was got during the weekend when she was pretty sure her marriage was over. It was rocky there for a while. Dad had always assumed I was his, but Mom has no wizards in her family tree. I have to be the nameless man’s. Mom’s Russian Blue, and I’m a Maine coon, but not the only Maine coon in the family.”

JD didn’t want to think about other uncomfortable family situations. “You’ve been here ever since?”

Sapulvado laughed. Even that was sexy. “They let me out sometimes. Supervised of course. That was part of the agreement to covering up the whole thing. I don’t go to jail. Just the university. It’s not so bad. They give me stuff to do.”

They paid him well, if his apartment signified anything.

“And my parents have money. I’ve got my allowance. I can afford a kitten or two.”

JD bit his lip.

“Here’s the cafeteria. Anything you’d like this morning?”

JD gladly let the subject drop. Sapulvado served him up and carried his meal to somewhere less smelly and loud. JD’s stomach approved. The quad was quiet this early and Sapulvado must have had this planned because he didn’t just have a picnic blanket, he also had another to cover JD chilly legs.

Plus Sapulvado was warm. If only JD had to confidence to lean against him.

After they finished eating, Sapulvado took him the roundabout way to a room for testing. They still got there early. Sapulvado showed off medieval drawing of familiars. The professor giving the placement tests knew Sapulvado and they chatted as JD filled out paperwork.

“Text me when you’re ready.”

JD finished three tests instead of just two before the professor called it quits for the day. If he was this fast tomorrow, he’d be able to start classes on Monday.

Sapulvado took his arm. “Where to next?”

“I heard.” JD wasn’t sure he should ask.

“What?”

“That you play violin. Can I hear it?”

Sapulvado grinned. The music rooms were in a very pretty building. The room was prettier still. JD curled up on a cushioned bench and listen to the beautiful music. It was so lovely he turned to cat form and didn’t even notice.

When he was about to fall asleep, Sapulvado sat because him and turned cat too. He was warm and soft and heavenly. His purrs send JD right to sleep.

He woke slowly. Sapulvado was man form again, wearing only his pants and he caressed JD just right.

DJ stretched on his lap. “You said.”

“Hmmm.”

“You said the _kitten_ wasn’t planned. Some of it was?”

Sapulvado could purr in man form. Amazing. And so hot. JD twisted until his belly was under Sapulvado’s powerful hand. He made every ache better. “We were going to get to know you and offer you a place with us.”

“You don’t care.”

“I do care. Very much. But Persian wizards sometime require more than one familiar. I knew this going in. And a wizard cannot be his own familiar, so I needed one anyway. You were a good choice all around.”

Sapulvado made everything right.

“And the kitten?”

“Our kitten. All that’s mine is his and all that’s his is mine. It will soon be the same way with you.” He scritched that itchy spot on the back of JD’s head. “The first litter was going to be mine, yours was going to wait until closer to your graduation.”

“I’m going to carry little Maine coons?”

“Yes. He told me all about you the day he saw you in the quad.”

JD sat up. “You wanted me that long?”

“We couldn’t figure out who you were, so we waited for you to come back.”

“But I didn’t.”

“You did.”

JD’s skin tingled under Sapulvado’s hand.

“He took the opportunity when it presented itself, and I agreed even though I couldn’t be there. I was allowed out to play at a festival.”

“Did you have a good time?”

“Not as good as having you under me. The kitten wasn’t planned, but I’m glad it happened if it meant you returning to us.”

Sapulvado changed back to cat form and licked JD’s fur. It was the sexiest thing ever.

Just when JD was getting into returning the favor, Sapulvado’s phone went off. Sapulvado sighed. “Time for class.”

They changed form and dressed. Sapulvado was like a wet dream. Tonight? Maybe?

Please?


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD, J Danyal, and Sapulvado come to an understanding and Mom is made to agree.

JD talked to his new friends all the way into the hall. People hailed Sapulvado where he sat across from the door. A fellow student confided that everyone knew Sapulvado, but no one knew him well.

Did people not know he was with J Danyal?

Sapulvado looked at his phone and waved JD over. “Jade, Jay doesn’t want you to go out yet. Your mother’s here.”

JD peeked out a window. Mom was standing by their car.

“She wants me to go home.”

“You belong here.” Sapulvado’s arm around his waist was reassuring.

JD put his hand over Sapulvado’s. “Yes.”

“He sent for the dean. The dean will straighten everything out.”

“I hope so.” He wanted to turn cat and cuddle in Sapulvado’s strong arms.

Mom was coming to the building. “Let’s go out the back way.”

He needed to talk to Mom, but not until the dean talked to her. The dean wouldn’t have helped him last night if he was just going to send JD back with Mom this afternoon.

Right?

Sapulvado knew the back way. They walked around the side of the building. Mom was on the stairs. The dean grinned as he hurried by. He hailed Mom and led her back to the administration building. J Danyal wrapped his arms around JD. “You’re staying.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve got to talk to her. I’m sure she’s worried, only…”

Mom scanned the grounds as she followed the dean.

“Let’s go the long way, so they get a chance to talk.” Sapulvado pointed to a grove of trees.

“Vido, you’re amazing.”

Sapulvado blushed. So cute.

In the trees, they stopped to kiss. Then J Danyal pulled JD close. “Jadey, my sweet.”

Sapulvado stepped against JD’s back. JD couldn’t seem to form words. J Danyal grinned. “Vido, is that you purring or him?”

“Both, I think.”

J Danyal ran his hands up JD’s sides. “I does love me a man who purrs. That way I know when I’m touching you just right.”

His lips covered JD’s. The kiss was as good as that night. Sapulvado kissed JD’s neck. The only thing wrong with this situation was too many clothes and the setting. How far to Sapulvado’s place?

J Danyal licked his lips.” Now that we’ve got your consent straightened out, we should introduce ourselves again. I’m Jalil, but only to you two and in private. Can’t have just anyone calling me that. Names have power. This is Vido. Easier to yell out as you come. Which you will.”

Vido grinned. “Jay does anyway.”

“And for you: Jade or Jadey?”

“Mumsey calls me Jadey.”

“Oh, Jade it is. But JD in public?”

JD shrugged. “If you call me Jade in front of her, it will seem like we’re closer.”

“Closer than carrying my kitten? I don’t think that’s possible.” Jay took JD’s hand. Vido took the other. They got some odd looks as they walked up the steps of the administration building, but no one said anything. Vido knew the way to the dean’s office. The secretary waved them through.

Jay knocked on the door then opened it. “Dean?”

The dean stood up. “Come in. Have a seat.”

Mom stepped towards JD and stopped.

“Have a seat, everyone.”

JD took pity on Mom and sat closest. Jay might have taken pity on Mom too because he sat furthest from her.

“Like I said, I see your concern, but after finding out who JD’s kitten’s other parent is, I, as dean, can’t let the kitten be raise anywhere but on campus.”

“The kitten’s other parent?” Mom look at where Vido hand rested in JD’s.

“A Persian wizard.” Jay smirked.

“Persian wizards are known for getting their wizardly abilities early and all familiars tend to be precocious. I feel having trained Wizards and Familiars are a must around a child that might learn to shoot fireworks from his fingertips before he can talk.”

Yikes!

Jay leaned across Vido and squeezed Jade’s hand. “It’s pretty easy to suppress a child’s power until he’s able to talk in complete sentences.”

“Then who is he?” She pointed at Vido.

“Sapulvado is our star.” The dean smiled.

“Your caged animal.” Vido grinned back.

Jay leaned across Vido. “He’s why my family came to live here. He was destined to be mine.”

And both of them to be JD’s.

“Sapulvado is like a Persian Wizard without being related to them. Power from somewhere. We are researching how it happened.”

“So you can make more?” Mom drew back.

“To spot others before anyone gets hurt. They seem to be making more without our help.” He grinned at JD.

Jay laughed. “Wait till you see what Sapulvado and I make together.”

The dean smiled. “It is a matter of some betting among the staff.” He turned to Mom. “So you can see why JD must stay with us.”

Mom stared at her hands.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t visit him. An opening has appeared in staff housing I can make sure you qualify for. And since you seem to be adding to your family, you might find a way to fill the space.”

Mumsey was pregnant again?

But Mom put her hand on her belly.

“Once you’re on your feet, we’d really like that formula.”

“So I will be staff? That’s how we’ll qualify?”

The dean shrugged. “JD and the kitten will be allowed to go that far without escort.” He held up a hand. “But not overnight.”

Mom closed her mouth.

“Anything else?”

Jay leaned forward. “Sapulvado’s apartment?”

“Anywhere that’s safe for Sapulvado is safe for the kitten.”

“Good.” Jay stood up. “It was nice to meet you again.”

He held out his hand. Mom reluctantly shook it.

“Come by this weekend. Jade will send you the address.”

Mom looked at JD.

Just Mom or… “I have four little brothers.”

“We can test how good our childproofing is.”

The pleasantries were endless, but finally they escaped. First stop, Nacio’s dorm to get JD’s bags.

Nacio grinned at his guests. “Like I said, JD, you like them dangerous.”

He did. And the dangerous kind liked him back. 


	7. Mothers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Jade be offended to get a Mothers Day present?

Jay stopped outside the Student Union and sighed over the Mothers Day decorations. Should he? Would Jade be offended to get a Mothers Day gift? He was beautifully male, but then so were most of the “mothers” on campus.

Jay walked slowly home. Vido looked up in surprise then grinned. “I thought it might be Jade.”

Vido whipped the towel off the box he was wrapping.

Jay rubbed Vido’s neck. “What’s that?”

“Jade’s Mother’s Day present.”

The box wasn’t very big.

“What are you getting him? Do you know if he even wants a Mothers Day present?”

Vido grinned. “He’ll want this. It’s a new phone with a great camera that will take pictures worthy of our boy.”

 

Jade had complained about his phone’s camera. He’d take pictures of VJ all day long if he had a good camera. “He’ll like that. What should I get him?”

 

“What do you want to get him?”

A gift like Vido’s was perfect. Jay couldn’t think of anything else Jade wanted.

“A car?” Jade had gotten his driving permit then license while carrying VJ. The mobility and independence had made him happy even though family, school, doctors, and parks were all within easy walking distance. 

“Doesn’t he already have one?”

“I guess.” The car was Jay’s mother’s. His parents “stepped” where they wanted to be, which was like walking, but without any of the middle. Maman only used the car when going grocery shopping. All the stepping back and forth to get the bags was tiring. She took Jade with her most of the time so he could practice driving.

Jay, like his father, hadn’t bothered to learn. He’d taught himself to step when he was four, so he’d long stopped popping between places. He liked the fresh air and the sounds of campus and walked almost everywhere now.

Vido had never gotten the chance to learn to drive. But Jay had taught him to step, so that was all good.

“But what else can I get him?”

Vido put his hand over Jay’s. “What do you _want_ to get him?”

 

Jay walked over and flopped onto the couch. “I don’t know what he wants.”

“What do _you_ want?”

“Aren’t flowers and chocolate traditional? Or is that for Valentines?”

Vido leaned over the back of the couch. “Both, I think. Plus a card and maybe a balloon.”

Jay closed his eyes. “What if he doesn’t like being called a mother?”

“Have you asked him?”

“No, but…”

“Ask him.”

“But I want it to be a surprise.”

Vido laughed then sighed. He was so disgustedly handsome when he thought Jay was being childish. “Do you want me to ask him?”

“Yes. No…”

Vido touched Jay’s cheek. “He’ll like whatever you get him.”

Jay shrugged. Or as much as he could shrug without getting up.

The door opened. “You’ll never guess what VJ learned today.”

Vido was standing, so he got to Jade first and took the naked baby off Jade’s hip. “I see he learned to shift.”

Jay took Jade’s bag and set it on a chair.

Vido lifted VJ over his head. “My clever boy. You’re so cute.”

VJ giggled. He was adorable. In human form he had a thick thatch of dark hair. His skin was darker than Vido’s or Jade’s and lighter than Jay’s. But Jay had been lighter as a baby too.

And his eyes were blue like Jade’s. Hopefully when Vido had kittens one would have his green eyes. Jay enjoyed seeing his lovers in his children as much as he liked seeing himself.

He needed to visit his parents and show off his boy now that they could compare him to others in the family.

Jay wrapped his arms around Jade and they watched Vido make VJ laugh.

Jay’s family was adorable.

“As you can see, he mastered the change.” Jade leaned against Jay. “But only one way. I have to trick him to change back. But he learned something else too.”

Jade touches VJ’s nose.

“During physics, we were blowing bubbles out on the lawn and VJ decided he needed one. When they bubbles wouldn’t come to him, he made some of his own.” Jade grinned wide. VJ grabbed his hand and stuck Jade’s finger in his mouth.

Jay leaned against Jade’s back. “That’s the Persian wizard in him.”

Jade frowned. “The kittens Vido and I have together will feel slow in comparison to their siblings.”

Vido finally passed Jay the baby and puled Jade against him. “All our babies will be special. I want to carry you kittens as well as Jay’s.”

Vido always knew the right thing to say.

Baby VJ grabbed Jay’s hair and stuffed it in his mouth. Jay changed his hair to make it slicker and slid it from VJ’s fat fingers. He’d learned to do this when his sister was tiny.

VJ giggled and grabbed more hair. Jay covered his face in kissed then laid him on the carpet. VJ frowned. Jay laid on the floor, bumped noses, and scooted back. “Come to Baba.”

VJ put his hands and knees against the floor but didn’t lift his belly. He flailed a bit, like he was trying to swim, and frowned. That had to be frustrating. He’d been crawling as a kitten since before his eyes opened. Jay leaned forward again. VJ grabbed a handful of hair. Jay gently slid it from his grasp.

Vido and Jade sat down beside them. Vido ran his fingers down Jay’s back. “Jade, what are you getting your moms?”

“Mumsey is getting flowers and for Mom a book. They don’t like me spending a lot on them. On Father’s Day, I get them something to share like a board game or movie.” Jade played with a lock of Jay’s hair. “We do both. They are both my mothers - and even though Mom technically fathered me, only getting her presents for Fathers Day would be pretty unfair. I have queer parents. We don’t have to obey anyone else’s rules.”

“But you won’t mind,” Vido slid his hand under Jay’s shirt. “presents?”

“Anything you give me,” Jade ran a finger along the shell of Jay’s ear. He must mean the plural you. “Will be prefect. Nap time.”

He put his hand on VJ’s back and shifted, forcing VJ to shift. Vido leaped out of his clothes and chased the two around the room.

His family.

VJ tired quickly. He’d used a lot of power today between shifting and the bubbles.

Vido carried him to his little nest on the floor then jumped on the bed shifted to man.

So handsome.

Jay laid the toy he’d warmed next to VJ. Jade nosed it closer. VJ pulled it against his belly. He was going to need siblings soon.

Jay turned to the bed where his handsome men waited for him. He doffed his clothes and cuddled in. Vido’s fingers played along Jay’s treasure trail and Jade kissed Jay’s neck. Jade grabbed Vido’s hand. “Next Mothers Day I don’t want to be the only one getting presents.”

Vido grinned. “I’m game if you are. Jay?”

Jay pressed his hips against Vito’s thigh. “You still want one after seeing what VJ can do?”

“I want your kitten more than ever. And Jade’s. You can make that happen?”

Jay would make sure it would.


	8. Vido's Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vido gets a little jealous

Vido sighed and stretched. Staying still so his kittens could nurse got old quickly. The kittens mewed, but didn’t root for more food. He loved his pretty babies, but…

Jade sat VJ beside the new kittens. “Go stretch your legs.”

But they were so new and small.

JS yawned. Jas was a blue Maine coon and looked very much like the few pictures Vido had seen of himself as a kitten. DV mewed. Deev was much smaller, a blue tabby, but he ate just as much as his litter mate. Jade licked Deev. “Get up. I can watch them.”

He nosed Deev to his belly. Deev sucked noisily. “You two are so handsome, just like your Daddy. And you, my little stinker.” VJ had turned to his toddler form. Jade changed him back and washed him. VJ joined his brothers at their meal.

Jade was feeding Vido’s babies. As if it were nothing. But maybe it wasn’t for him. He had two mothers after all.

Vido took a deep breath and licked Jade’s neck.

Jade licked him back. “Stretch. Run about. Feel like yourself again. Then come back.”

His advice was sound. Vido felt better in no time.


End file.
